


Rewind

by Melime



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: In just one moment, Irene lost two of the people she loved the most in this or any time.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Retroceder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865926) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 12 - Rewind.

In just one moment, Irene lost two of the people she loved the most in this or any time.

Armando was dead once again, this time in front of her eyes, his death meant to punish her for sticking to his ideals when he failed to do so.

Nuria was avoiding her, not to hurt her, but because she couldn’t stand the weight of what she was forced to face, and she couldn’t disassociate that knowledge from Irene.

Irene struggled with the idea that nothing about the past could be changed, and that moment proved to be her greatest challenge. If only she could rewind time, go back to before Armando’s escape, or perhaps to before he rebelled against the Ministry, then all would be as it was supposed to.

She was too much like Armando in this way, she wanted to protect those she loved. And ignorance protected Nuria from Irene’s work. It wasn’t as if Irene never considered if telling Nuria the truth would be best, but having it happen in this situation couldn’t have helped.

Irene knew Nuria well enough to know their life together was over. Nuria would never trust her again after learning that everything she knew about Irene was a lie, and that the truth challenged her own perception of reality. It was easier to just shut Irene and everything that came with her away from Nuria’s life, for good.

Irene knew she had lost Nuria, and it took everything she had not to use one of those doors to change things and get her back.


End file.
